


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 1

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cold Weather, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: 01. Piedi freddi.
Autunno significava, per Blaine, il lato sud-est della cabina armadio.





	

Autunno significava, per Blaine, il lato sud-est della cabina armadio: detta così poteva sembrare incomprensibile, ma c’era da premettere che, quando avevano lasciato quell’orrenda topaia in cui avevano trascorso i loro anni da studenti universitari e avevano preso un appartamento in un’area più civilizzata della Grande Mela, si erano ritrovati in una microscopica scatola di scarpe con sette finestre, una cucina minuscola con un bancone che fungeva da piano di lavoro e da tavolo ( _daremo molte cene in piedi_ , aveva commentato Kurt), che affacciava su un salotto in cui, metro in una mano e un qualunque simbolo sacro come portafortuna nell’altro, sarebbero riusciti a incastrare sia il divano che il pianoforte di Blaine, un bagno in cui i sanitari erano stati disposti con mano sapiente per occupare il minor spazio possibile e ben due minuscole camere da letto.

– Secondo la metratura, qual è la più grande?

– Questa – aveva concluso Blaine, dopo attenta rimisurazione della superficie – Di ben un metro e mezzo. Se siamo fortunati e ce la giochiamo bene, oltre al letto, possiamo infilare delle scatole impilate con i nostri vestiti lungo tutta quella parete. O andare a piangere da Ikea per scoprire se esistono armadi profondi quanto una scatola.

– E l’altra stanza?

– Non volevi uno studio? – aveva risposto – Io posso lavorare nel salotto, dopo che l’avremo insonorizzato in qualche modo o verremo scacciati con torce e forconi dai vicini.

Avevano giocato a tetris con la piantina della loro nuova casa e con le figurine in scala dei mobili che già avevano per giorni, finché una sera, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue per l’esasperazione, Kurt aveva esclamato – Basta: voglio una cabina armadio. _Qui_ – e aveva puntato il dito sulla camera da letto più piccola – Non fiatare: nessuno svedese ha ancora compiuto il miracolo di creare un armadio abbastanza stretto e abbastanza capiente da far entrare _tutto_ il nostro guardaroba in quella camera da letto, Blaine, hai tentato in ogni modo con tutti i simulatori possibili.

– Quindi non vuoi uno studio?

– Voglio una cabina armadio.

L’altro si era messo le mani sugli occhi – D’accordo. Ma ti avverto che il giorno in cui dovrai lavorare e girerai per casa con una bracciata di stoffe, gli aghi tra i denti e li sputacchierai in giro per inveire sul fatto che non hai un piano d’appoggio per lavorare, io ti citerò questa conversazione. Ancora e ancora.

– _Quando_ avremo il nostro appartamento a Manhattan, avrò uno studio di decine di metri quadrati – tagliò corto Kurt – Posso sopravvivere fino a quel momento.

La cabina armadio dei sogni di Kurt, in legno pregiato laccato, con faretti, moquette, scarpiera a più strati, era fuori discussione a causa del budget: ma il planner di Ikea che Blaine si era scaricato sul portatile settimane prima riuscì a compiere miracoli (tra cui un addetto vendite del negozio che lo aveva implorato di lavorare per loro, quando si era trovato davanti il prodotto di notti di delirio e controlli incrociati sull’intero assortimento esistente) e alla fine ebbero, una volta sballate una ventina di scatole, buttato un avvitatore elettrico, perso un martello, rotto due metri avvolgibili, consumato chilometri di garze e cerotti, distrutto un pezzo di parete col trapano – e lì Blaine aveva ringhiato _Chiama tuo padre_ – smarrito miliardi di viti, che poi tornavano alla luce infilzandosi sotto le ginocchia o le scarpe, buttato quintali di carta, la loro cabina armadio.

Kurt aveva sospirato felice, Blaine, massaggiandosi la spalla che si era stirato per montare l’ultimo pezzo, aveva guaito – Le scatole dei vestiti adesso le sballi _tu_.

Ad opera completata, con le scatole e le buste di roba che erano state impilate per tutta la casa, ci fu da lottare per impedirsi di rimettere tutto all’aria per riordinare gli abiti per sfumature di colore (cosa che venne comunque fatta da entrambi un pezzo alla volta, di nascosto, nelle settimane successive): la cabina era stata suddivisa in due metà speculari, lato sinistro di Kurt, destro di Blaine; la spiegazione che aveva seguito i lavori era stata talmente meticolosa che Blaine aveva iniziato a parlare dei diversi angoli della suddetta utilizzando i punti cardinali – e appunto, la sezione _Abiti invernali di Blaine e relativi accessori_ era collocata nel lato sud-est della cabina armadio.

Tutto questo per dire che Blaine, all’arrivo dei primi freddi e alla ridente scoperta che il riscaldamento centralizzato aveva risposto con militare inflessibilità alla richiesta di apportare modifiche alla tabella condominiale, dovette frugare nel suo cassetto degli “accessori invernali” per trovare gli abominevoli regali di Cooper degli anni precedenti.

Era una terribile consuetudine dei fratelli Anderson quella di vendicarsi dei torti subiti durante l’anno scambiandosi dei regali abominevoli: aveva cominciato Cooper, il primo Natale dopo il trasferimento di Blaine alla Dalton, quando aveva ormai capito che suo fratello si era rimesso in sesto; gli aveva fatto trovare sotto l’albero una mostruosa borsa dell’acqua calda di dimensioni considerevoli a forma di orso, con la scritta _Sei il mio fratellino del cu_ _♡re_.

Blaine si era vendicato l’anno successivo con una scatola rotonda, con sopra il pacchianissimo ritratto di una vecchietta e la scritta _Ti voglio bene, nonna!_ , che aveva riempito con una crema anti-rughe per donne over cinquanta, ricevendo in cambio un terrificante cuscino dal nome _Dolci Sonni Natalizi_ , rosso e oro con un disegno di Babbo Natale sulla slitta, al cui interno era collocato un lettore mp3 che Cooper aveva riempito con le cover natalizie che suo fratello trovava più fastidiose in assoluto.

Per il primo Natale dopo essersi messo con Kurt, Blaine aveva ricevuto un’agghiacciante coppia di costumi da Babbo Natale e da renna, con tanto di corna, _Per ravvivare la vita di coppia durante le festività_ : si era vendicato regalando a suo fratello un abominevole pigiama natalizio in pile, che nelle intenzioni del suo creatore avrebbe dovuto ricordare un albero di natale, con i pantaloni marroni e la casacca svasatissima in fondo e via via più stretta per richiamare la forma di un pino, per finire con un cappuccio su cui svettava una stella che, se premuta, accendeva i led delle luci delle decorazioni disseminate qua e là.

La battaglia degli orrori perdurava da anni, ma ogni tanto Blaine aveva trattenuto qualcosa, come la fantastica collezione di calzettoni natalizi in pile con su cuciti la testa di Babbo Natale, di una renna, di un pupazzo di neve, di un omino di pan di zenzero: Kurt era scoppiato a ridere quando li aveva visti la prima volta, soprattutto considerato l’odio generale del suo ragazzo per i calzini, ma era soprattutto per colpa sua che quel pacco di trasheria natalizia era finito nella valigia di Blaine al ritorno a New York. Perché, nell’appartamento condiviso con Rachel e Santana prima e nel nuovo appartamento poi, Blaine si era sempre ritrovato ogni autunno ed inverno con lo stesso dramma: Kurt e le sue gelide estremità inferiori.

– Ti presto i miei calzettoni di pile? – aveva chiesto le prime volte.

– Non li sopporto, finisco sempre per scalciarli via e poi ho più freddo di prima – aveva lamentato Kurt.

Succedeva ogni dannatissima notte: ad un certo punto Blaine si svegliava, non perché Kurt gli stesse addosso, ma perché si ritrovava contro i polpacci due confezioni di surgelati calzati di cotone che corrispondevano ai piedi della sua dolce e congelata metà. Ogni. Maledetta. Notte.

E gli autunni-inverni-primavere di New York erano _lunghi_.

Le aveva tentate tutte, volendo evitare di dire _Kurt, tesoro, il gelo della morte che mi premi contro le caviglie ogni notte mi sveglia_ : la borsa dell’acqua calda ad un certo punto perdeva effetto, la coperta termica non poteva essere lasciata accesa durante la notte, i piumoni e le coperte aggiuntive di pile sembravano avere come unico effetto quello di far boccheggiare di caldo lui e le babucce di lana finivano regolamente in fondo al letto perché Kurt se le sfilava, come preannunciato, nel sonno. I calzettoni pesanti, in compenso, riuscivano a tenerli svegli entrambi perché Kurt si agitava come un’anima in pena e impediva a lui, che era quello col sonno più leggero, di addormentarsi: una tragedia.

Alla fine, la sola e unica soluzione si era rivelata l’atroce dono natalizio di Cooper: il pile riusciva a fungere da isolante, l’elastico arrivava fin sotto il ginocchio, in modo che ovunque Kurt accoccolasse le sue congelate estremità le gambe di Blaine non ne avrebbero sentito il gelo, e in questo modo riusciva a scaldarsi anche lui pur non avendo ulteriori coperture lanose o sintetiche ai piedi.

Certo, all’inizio Blaine aveva fatto finta di niente: ne teneva un paio nella borsa quando si fermava a dormire da Kurt e, prima di addormentarsi, li infilava e si godeva una notte di calduccio, tranquillo che fosse il primo dei due a svegliarsi per poterli comodamente far sparire al mattino; gli sembrava un comportamento leggermente assurdo, ma del resto Kurt era quello che, in qualunque stagione, ancora continuava ossessivamente a indossare pigiami di raso quando dormivano insieme – sapeva benissimo che anche lui, come qualunque essere umano normale, aveva dei normali pigiamoni di cotone con stampe e scritte improbabili, solo che ci teneva a mantenere un certo “contegno stilistico” quando condividevano il letto. Blaine non lo trovava del tutto sensato, considerato che i pigiami facevano la loro comparsa dopo il sesso e nel totale rincoglionimento post-coitale, ma si era attenuto a questa fissazione che tutto sommato trovava adorabile.

Del resto, lui si sarebbe suicidato piuttosto che entrare nel letto con dei calzettoni rossi con una testa di renna di peluche e la scritta _Merry Christmas!_ sopra.

In realtà lo avrebbe fatto, un giorno nemmeno troppo lontano, il loro primo tardo autunno da sposati, quando una notte si era ritrovato i piedi congelati di Kurt a solleticargli le caviglie: aveva acceso la luce, si era tirato a sedere e aveva iniziato a frugare nel secondo cassetto del suo comodino (nel loro appartamento di Manhattan, come predetto da Kurt, c’era stato spazio per uno studio, una sala per il suo pianoforte, una cabina armadio in cui sarebbe entrata comodamente la loro prima casa insieme, e la camera da letto aveva potuto sfoggiare addirittura dei comodini e delle lampade da poggiarci su).

– Che succede? Tutto bene? – aveva chiesto Kurt, già mezzo addormentato.

– È il momento di essere onesti: sono anni che nascondo questo segreto imbarazzante e ora, dal momento che sei incastrato con la promessa _nella buona e nella cattiva sorte_ , posso finalmente buttare giù la maschera.

– Devi dirmi che assumi sostanze strane la sera dopo il sesso, Blaine?

– No, devo dirti che i tuoi piedi sono gelati.

– ... lo so?

– E lo sono al punto che non fanno dormire nemmeno me quando mi usi come scaldino, ma! – esclamò per impedire ogni protesta – Non è un dramma: non lo è mai stato. Perché nella buona e nella cattiva sorte vale per entrambi, perciò io subirò il gelo e tu imparerai a convivere con l’unico sistema che ho trovato negli anni per continuare a dormire, ovvero _questi_.

Alla vista dei calzettoni rossi con Babbo Natale e la scritta _Oh oh oh!_ , Kurt iniziò a ridere così forte che gli venne il singhiozzo e ci volle un quarto d’ora perché riuscisse a farselo passare, tra gli scoppi di risa suoi e di Blaine: bevuta l’acqua, provato col succo di limone, con il respiro trattenuto, alla fine smise; riordinarono il piumone, si rimisero sotto le coperte, Blaine si sistemò come spesso accadeva su un fianco, la schiena di suo marito premuta contro il petto, e Kurt piegò le ginocchia in modo da infilare i piedi tra i suoi polpacci.

Rimasero tranquilli per qualche minuto e poi, proprio mentre Blaine stava per addormentarsi, Kurt bofonchiò – Oh oh oh!

E ripresero a ridere (e riprese anche il dannato singhiozzo).

**Author's Note:**

> 17 dicembre 2016  
> ... vorrei solo dire che i calzini di Blaine ESISTONO e li ho scoperti oggi in una vetrina XD


End file.
